random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:BOB THE BUILDER ROLEPLAY!/@comment-4165786-20140320101600/@comment-24525827-20140320221108
Human and animal names and info: *'Bob the Builder' (catchphrase: "Can we fix it?") is a General Contractor and head of his own construction yard based in Bobsville and later in Sunflower Valley and now Fixham Harbor. Bob is from a family of builders - his father Robert is also a builder and so was his Grandfather Billy. He is assisted by Wendy and a host of anthropomorphic vehicles in various projects in and around the town. He is not good with computers. Some of the problems in the show arise from Bob's habit of forgetting to turn his cellphone on. He is the owner of Pilchard the Cat. *'Wendy' is Bob's business partner who runs the office and keeps the business in order, and often organizes tools and equipment. She is also seen doing construction work in many episodes. Wendy is often worried about Bob's cat, Pilchard, as shown in the episode Pilchard in a Pickle and in the song Find That Cat. *'Farmer Pickles' is a nearby farmer, and a good friend of Bob who often helps out in construction projects with Bob. He is the owner of Travis the tractor, Sumsy the forklift, Packer the truck, Scruffty the dog, and Spud the scarecrow. *'Mrs. Broadbent' – A Bobsville resident and neighbour of Bob. *'Mr. Beasley' – A Bobsville and later Sunflower Valley resident and a frequent customer *'Mr. Bernard Bentley' – The Bobsville town building inspector and later Mayor of Sunflower Valley and then Fixham Harbour building inspector, and Barbara Bentley's husband. He is voiced by Rob Rackstraw. *'Mrs. Barbara Bentley' – Bernard Bentley's wife. *'Mr. Dixon' – Postman and brother to a famous football goalkeeper *'Mr. Jeremy Ellis' – Bobsville Museum manager *'JJ' – Parts supplier and Hamish's new owner. He is Jamaican. He is voiced by Colin McFarlane. *'Molly' – JJ's daughter *'Mrs. Percival' – School headteacher. She is voiced by Kate Harbour. *'Mrs. Potts' – a Bobsville resident and owner of Tommy the Tortoise. She is voiced by Kate Harbour. *'Mr. Angelo Sabatini' – Runs the local pizza shop and kater Sunflower valley bakery *'Mr. David Mockney' – Fixham Harbour Museum manager. *'Mr. Costello' – Drive-in movie manager *'David Dixon' – Famous Football goalkeeper and brother to Mr. Dixon *'Dora' – Bob's aunt. Never seen *'Doris' – Mr. Ellis' aunt. In Bob's Aunt, Bob picks up the letter which is wet and he thinks Aunt Dora is coming and then lat they find out that it's not Aunt Dora, but Mr. Ellis's aunt Doris. *'Dorothy' – Bob and Tom's mother. *'Mr. Fothergill' – A Bobsville resident, the computer repair man and Hamish's first owner. He gave Hamish to JJ and Molly after he doscovered that he was allergic to him. *'Jenny' – Wendy's sister *'Mavis' – postwoman. She is mentioned only in Buffalo Bob and Scruffty the Detective but never seen. *'Marjorie' – The new manager at Farmer Pickles's factory *'Pam Goody' – Runs the Arts Centre *'Robert' – Bob and Tom's father *'Tom' – Bob's fraternal twin brother *'Mrs. Sophia Sabatini' – Mr Sabatini's wife *'Mr. Stevens' – An archaeologist *'Mr. Williams' – An airport manager *'Sandy Beach' – A cave expert and friend of Mr. Ellis. He speaks in an American accent and has long hair in a ponytail. *'Jana von Strudel' – She yodelled with Roley. She is Austrian and speaks in a German accent. She's also the owner of Zoomer. *'Annie Pickles' – She is a seaweed farmer and Farmer Pickle's cousin. *'Meg McDonald' – She is a dairy farmer and is Piper's aunt as well as the owner of Dodger. *'Baz' – He is a sheep shearer and Farmer Pickles' cousin. *'Pablo' – Mr Sabatini's brother. *'Sunny' – The daughter of Marjorie and the twin brother of Saffron. *'Saffron' – The son of Marjorie and the twin sister of Sunny. *'Cassie' – The daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Sabatini and the twin sister of Carlos. *'Carlos' – The son of Mr. and Mrs. Sabatini and the twin brother of Cassie. *'Piper McDonald' – He is Meg's nephew and assists her with her dairy products. *'Pilchard' - A cat that is the same color as Travis, but with a meow. She is always hungry and thirsty, and she has emotions: angry, closed eyes, sad, and normal. *'Scruffty' - Farmer Pickles' pet dog. *'Bird' - Roley's best friend, who goes "Toot, toot" because of technical errors and that HIT Entertainment and Keith Chapman threw logic right out the window (literally). *'Birdie' - Roley's new friend in Sunflower Valley.